Angst in my Pants
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Everyone wants Naruto, but he can't figure out why. The village hates him because of his friendly friend inside of him. Naruto has a friend name Felice? Basicaly its just a angsty one chapter story with a sick twist


XD don't ask why I wrote this, but I think I'm in love with the song Angst in my Pants by Sparks. Its like so great and it made me want to write my first Naruto fanfic on something so pointless and perverted. I plan to write one after I finish Secrets though ) A big one with many chapters.!

* * *

It was one of those days. It wasn't unusual for the beach-bunny-blonde haired boy who finally turned the age of 17. Everything was always wrong with the demon inside him. Not only was it inside of him, but it was mainly inside his stomach. Basically if newcomers moved into town all they had to do was listen to the gossip or rip his shirt off to find the sign. This basically happened when it came to those obsessed people like Itachi or Orochimaru. That tan blonde was starting to discover they weren't only after the pet fox trapped in him. He also began to think Sasuke enjoyed watching him be angsty.

* * *

Rain drenched the dirt roads of the hidden village. Of course it was being a real bitch and wasn't going to let up anytime soon, but it seemed to suit Naruto. Another mission failed due to his friend inside of him.

"Dobe, you did it once again," Sasuke held his head in his hands. A dry groan of annoyance leaked from his parched mouth.

Naruto looked over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the emotionless bastard. "You don't have to rub it in."

"If I rub it in, I might help you remember to stop being a fuck-up!"

Naruto's mouth drooped down baring his teeth at the spiky-haired, ass munch. "Well maybe if you put your Uchiha feet in my shoes for a day you'd understand at least a few things!"

"Heh, all that would do was make me understand how much of a screw up to Konoha you are," Sasuke snorted.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun don't be that harsh," Sakura whined as she tried not to melt from Sasuke's cute little snort.

Naruto glared at his two team-mates and felt this pressure began to pulsate throughout his arms. He looked down at the mud between his feet. The call for the sweet intoxicated slant of a blade to brush lines of crimson red along his delicate arms clouded his thoughts. Bring that arousing feeling through every clean swipe. A simple sent of metallic-honey to crawl up into his nostrils. Leave a deathful sin in his flavorless life and leave a few people satisfied.

"Well if I'm such a fuck up/ screw up to you then just leave me alone!"

"How about you leave me alone instead," Sasuke blankly stared up at the blonde's sapphire blue eyes.

"Naruto calm down, you know how Sasuke-kun is," Sakura began her usually Sasuke lecture.

Sasuke examined the Dobe's action noticing his uncomfortable twitches and stares at the ground. _This isn't how Naruto Usually acts...Usually he just __pouts and turns his back and comes up with some 5 year old remark. Is he actually taking my words seriously! _

Blonde locks clung to his whiskered face as he felt his salty tears mix with the rain. _Oh, great I'm crying now! I better get out of here quick! _"Maybe I'll take your advice."

Naruto disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Sasuke walked away leaving Sakura trailing behind him like a rabid chipmunk.

"Sasuke-kun, Why did you do that?" Sakura would call and question in her babyish voice.

"Shut up," Sasuke shouted and disappeared behind his only cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto finally made it home to his ghetto beaten up apartment. Basically villagers would randomly come by and throw things at his little den. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the spray paint message of "I want you dead," on his pine wooden door.

"Not again," a soft mumble bounced off his pale pink lips.

Naruto threw his orange soaking wet jumpsuit jacket on his futon, and his scarred arms were abruptly shown. So many scabs over lapped each other. It was like a plague that danced around his tan complexion.

Searching around the few pieces of clothes he had laying around in his condense closet, he finally found his favorite Kunai. This was his special little friend he referred to as Felice. How he came up with the name is beyond the author's knowledge.

He swiftly brought the blue-grey blade up to his arm. His tears poured more arrogantly then the rain as he brought the first swish of the blade against his tender skin. A pleasant surge of acceptance ran throughout his body. He enjoyed as the dense red maple syrup ran down his arm. Soon this motion became repetitive and slits and slashes began to run around like a track meet.

_Soft touches of madness are cooling my hot-headed, angsty mind __down. Thank you Felice for comforting me through the damp grey afternoon of my darkest hours._

* * *

Back to Sasuke's amazing disappearance he found himself near Naruto's apartment. He felt this guilt run through his mind. He knew the whole time he just wanted to see Naruto's angry face. It made him look like one of God's angels. Today he looked more like one that belongs to Death itself.

A sweet chuckle caught everyones eye as the noticed the survivor of the Uchiha-clan was having a spazz attack. "I'll go to him!"

"Mommy what does he mean," a girl with pigtails looked up to her mom with bright emerald eyes glistening for an answer.

"Um, Well there are the birds and the bees, but for some people there is just the birds and the birds," The mother quickly answered and began tugging on her daughters hand to continue walking.

"Mommy thats confusing," the little girl began to through a hissy fit.

Sasuke ran down to Naruto's house ignoring the old lady with her daughter. (She really isn't old its just Sasuke really wants Naruto XD)

* * *

Naruto heard a door slam shut, and felt someone's presence in his home. He slid the rice door shut to hope no one would think about finding him the closet. A pet peeve of his was being interrupted during a meeting with Felice.

Felice was hidden beside him and a black long sleeved shirt amazinglyjust happened to be next to his beloved. He slid the shirt on as quietly as possible.

Sasuke smelt the dense fumes of blood trail throughout the messy apartment. He wasn't fond of the message he found on the door and began to regret his words to his fox. He was beginning to become a little frantic for the blonde.

It became an I Spy You game as the search throughout the puny apartment began. A click came and he just followed the trail of muddy prints to the closet. _Moron forgot to take his shoes off..._ Sasuke jolted the door open and met with his favorite fox sitting on the ground.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand hold onto his freshly new cut arm and tug him into his embrace.

"Ow," Naruto moaned in pain.

A glare met with tear stained red eyes. A once perfect mask was taken off in front of the person he never wanted to have it be seen. Roughly the sleeve was rolled up showing the crimson lines.

Naruto looked away in total shame; never expecting the next thing.

Sasuke bent down and let his tongue trace along the bloody arms of the blonde. He looked up seductively and stole his virgin lips.

Pure shock over came the blonde as he noticed a tongue inside of his mouth rummaging around his cavern. Short on oxygen Sasuke came up for air.

"Is this what you enjoy to smell and taste?" Sasuke's breath became heated.

Naruto looked down once again totally embarrassed by the whole scene.

"Are you just a little angsty, my fox," Sasuke chimed.

" Look if you came here just to," Naruto held his words as he noticed a hand tugging on his pants rim. "What are you doing?"

" I'm curing my little angsty friend," Sasuke smiled.

" I ain't angsty!"

Sasuke pulled his pants a little and looked down them. " Do I see some angst?"

Naruto turned bright red noticing where Sasuke's eye rested. "Stop that!"

Another tug came from his friends hand. The blonde pushed him away and ran towards the main part of his house, but slipped on the wet muddy prints landing on his futon. He put his bloody hand to his head rubbing a stain into his golden hair.

Sasuke pounced on top of his friend and got into a mount position. "Now you cannot move and I'll cure that angst!"

Naruto began to panic as he noticed his friend desiring more then just an angst change. This Sasuke was much different.

"Please don't," Naruto began to struggle, but it was useless.

Ragged black wet spikes fell along the sun kissed blonde's neck. His black skin tight shirt was brought up and over his head.

Naruto whimpered and hoped for his cuts to make him die right then and there.

Wet kisses traced down his chest to his stomach and another tug came from his pants.

"Stop Sasuke," Naruto squeaked with a little moan.

Sasuke slowly undid his pant buttons and slid them down his lanky legs.

"Why stop now, we are having fun," Sasuke chuckled.

"No we aren't."

"I know you want me, fox boy."

Naruto turned his face to the side and began to blush.

"Maybe I'll just taunt you."

"I'm not ready for this yet!" Naruto screamed.

"I am though! Here it comes, prepare yourself!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

Sasuke slid on some fresh and dry pants that he bought while walking aimlessly around Konoha.

" What the," Naruto eyes grew big.

"Aw, disappointed?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, I mean no," Naruto fastly fixed himself.

Sasuke began to laugh evily.

"Why did you kiss me like that!"

"I thought I'd give it flavor and see your reaction. You seemed to enjoy it, I never knew you wanted me that much."

Naruto grew silent noticing the position he was in.

"Wow, if you want me that bad then lets start over." Sasuke bent down lovingly.

Well thats how this unusual day went. It left poor Naruto with a whole new meaning of life and a new view of why people want him. Its because he has Angst in his Pants.

* * *

Please review XD and don't give me that is like your Grammar sucks etc. Cause ;; it aint nice! 


End file.
